This invention relates to a mouthpiece, and more particularly, to a mouthpiece and method of use for breathing or medical treatments.
Mouthpieces allow users to breath from an apparatus that delivers gas. In some medical devices, mouthpieces allow for the infusion of gas to oxygenate the lungs and expiratory pressures that draw carbon dioxide and other gases from the lungs. In underwater uses, mouthpieces allow swimmers to breath from an apparatus that delivers gas at the same pressure as the surrounding water.
Some underwater mouthpieces have not changed over a long period of time. Bite blocks gripped by front and middle teeth can be used to secure some mouthpieces to the interior cavity of the mouth. This gripping pressure by the front and middle teeth can cause joint stress and inflammation. A prolonged use can result in temporomandibular joint syndrome that generates symptoms such as severe headaches, muscle fatigue, facial pain, and ringing in the ears. When underwater mouthpieces affect swimmers' ears, balance can be affected and underwater accidents such as drowning can occur. In addition, underwater mouthpieces can result in gum abrasions, bone loss, and damage to restorative dental work.
Some underwater mouthpieces can also add significant resistance to swimmers' respiratory systems. Because these underwater mouthpieces are retained by clenched jaws the normal movement of airflow through the mouth is reduced. This decreased ventilation is complicated by the diminished breathing capacity that occurs with changes in water depth. Accordingly, carbon dioxide levels in swimmers can increase which impair swimmers' consciousness and can lead to drowning. The present invention is directed to a mouthpiece, a method of use, and a method of customizing a mouthpiece to a user's mouth that overcomes some of these potential drawbacks in the prior art.